


That Kind of Bard

by PiratePrincessYuki



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Angst, Drunkenness, F/M, Flirting, Heartache, Injury, Mock battle, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiratePrincessYuki/pseuds/PiratePrincessYuki
Summary: This is the accounting of events that lead up to my D&D character Zenobia (Zen) showing the party that yes, she really is THAT kind of bard.There's all manner of emotions, fights, and yes eventually explicit scenes. The beginning however.. is more heartache and angst. Which is when Zen as a character really found her voice, letting me in to who she really is.





	1. The Heart to Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Characters in play:  
> Zen - Half-elf Bard  
> Axel- Half-dwarf Paladin, Thora & Kairos - Tiger and Lion summons respectively to Axel.  
> Leon- Elf Wizard  
> Sickle- Warforged Rogue  
> Lynn- NPC Human War Cleric  
> Ahh Kairos.. he just never caught on until it was too late. It's his fault, you know..the reason Zen ended up making the choices she did that will end up with her proving she IS THAT kind of bard. *ahem*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party had their doubts. Zen always came off really conservative. Truth was, she just never felt the need to use her charms “that” way, to get stuff done. This, is the accounting of events that leads up to her proving that she really is, That kind of bard.
> 
> Ahh Kairos.. you silly Lion, you have no idea what you've done to Zen do you?
> 
> Zenobia (Zen) - Half elf Bard  
> Axel- Half dwarf paladin  
> Sickle- Warforged Rogue  
> Thora & Kairos - Tiger & Lion summons belonging to Axel, respectively

The party had their doubts. Zen always came off really conservative. Truth was, she just never felt the need to use her charms “that” way, to get stuff done. This, is the accounting of events that leads up to her proving that she really is, That kind of bard.

Recently back from fighting the Green Dragon and it’s rider, they were relaxing in the tavern. Axel had summoned Thora and Kairos during the last battle, so they were still on this plane. Axel had since gone for a walk, Thora accompanying him, while Kairos, had decided to stay back with Zen.

Having had a bit much to drink, she decided to go for a walk inviting Kairos along for some cool night air. Kairos gets up, stretches, before letting out a mildly defiant snort. _“Hmph, I may be old but I am not so old to be tired so easily. I have quite the stamina myself you know.”_ He gives a proud look.  _“I do not expect Axel to walk for long, as he seems to enjoy his sleep  as much as he does a good steak.”_  Zen giggled almost losing her balance as she stood up at Kairos' reply running her fingers soothingly through his mane “ _I didn't mean it like that. You've been an integral part of the recent battle. More um.. useful than I was.. I was merely saying, that if you're well rested, that”_ she coughs trying to stifle another giggle _“Your pool of stamina will not wane. Anyroads, let's take a walk through town a bit before heading back to the inn, some fresh air will at least help me clear my head..as long as I manage to not trip over my two feet.”_ Kairos wished he could say the same about the air but he sniffed the air anyhow before coming astride of Zenobia. _"Well if you fall into me, it's probably softer than the hard ground. Probably cleaner too. So, wandering anywhere in particular, or just meandering?_ _"_ Zen chuckles a bit looking around, and stretching once more, once again nearly losing her balance, before righting herself _“I was just thinking of taking a roundabout way through the city, letting the cooler night air help to ah, sober me up some, before getting back to the inn. So just kinda meandering i guess? It's not terribly late yet.. who knows what one can find when walking along a winding path.”_

Kairos looked around seeming almost comforted Axel and Thora were not in sight. _"I see they wasted no time wandering off on a walk. I'm not sure what I'm more impressed with those two."_ In an almost too proud for his britches tone. _"Thora's ability to listen to the droning of a human, or Axel's ability to keep to one's station despite better pursuits. Though that is his loss."_ Zen clasps her hands behind her back loosely while walking and a smirk crosses her face _“One would also wonder, that you talk a pretty big game, considering your background that Thora shared. Don't get me wrong, everyone has their quirks, but tis one thing to be impressed, and another to almost sideways look down their nose at someone. I've been on the receiving end of those looks one too many times, because I'm neither full human nor full elf.”_ Sickle quickly stands and moves behind Zenobia. “ _If you want to stroll the city, I will gladly make sure you do so uninterrupted._ ”  She turns slightly to look back _“Thank you Sickle.”_ Returning to her conversation with Kairos, she continues. _“My life was once collateral, not of my own choice mind you, for a debt, and I spent several years in the feywilds. When I was finally free, well everyone i'd knew and loved were gone. Time passes differently in the fey realms. Thus, when I say, I know well about not fitting in,  I meant it. I lost what was the equivalent of 65 years for everyone else, because of the years I spent on the other side as it were.”_ Kairos continued on, in the way pride and ego often blinds. _"Less about looking down on someone and more about an order of things."_ Kairos hesitated but then continued. " _My master was an elf and was one less than enthused at a half blood. He often spoke of breaking the natural order as intended."_ The sour note of his earlier embarrassment crept into his voice. _"Hmph, bad enough I suffered his loss without being reminded of my own failures. Thora did not protect her charge either. In the end we both failed and are as we are now. She wears it like a badge of courage. I must endure it like a mark of shame."_ His voice trails off. Zen stops walking for a moment to look directly at Kairos _“There is nothing wrong for fighting for what you believe in. You fought with and for the life of your previous master. That you ended up worse for the wear, only means that you were willing to sacrifice all to save them. That shows immense bravery. Do not be ashamed for that. Even, if you ended up weak. You are no longer in that spot and time. You've had the chance to learn and grow from it. Which is why, I would wager a guess that Thora is how she is. Because she learned from it and better knows her limits and boundaries. Do not let past hurts and situations blind you to the present my friend.”_

_“Also, Axel is, I'm pretty sure, vastly different from your previous Elven Master. I'm pretty sure, he has his own method on how he evaluates and justifies the way of things. And because i'm curious, do you share your previous master's reflections about 'half bloods'? It's the way of the world for many pure-blood elves to look down on 'half breeds' such as myself.”_

If a lion could look panicked, Kairos was very much so in this moment. _"I...I do not know. You look Elven to me and I am not an Elf constrained to..."_ His brain was telling him one thing, but his heart was speaking another. Kairos did not know Zenobia was of half blood, yet she behaved like his beloved master who taught him they were barbaric and cruel like humans because of their blood. _"Master said humans were barbaric.. that half bloods inherited that trait, tainting what was right in nature."_ Fear and panic settled in his mind. _"I do not mean to imply... I do not intend offense. I did not know. I... I do not know."_

She smiles softly at Kairos, petting him.  _“Shhh.. it's alright. i'm not offended. I value your honesty. I'm sure to many of the long lived elven race, that humans are barbaric. Their life spans are so much shorter. Then, there are those few, who were like my parents. Not caring about the boundaries of race. Knowing a good soul when they met one. I know, that not all humans are assholes, much the same as not all elves are assholes. Though..”_ cough _“I'd wager.. many more of the elves are assholes than not... not that i know from experience or anything_ ” she says flippantly, with an undercurrent of hurt.  
_“I've upset you. I'm sorry Kairos.”_ Zenobia's words,seemed to put him a slight ease, but his manner still seemed very conflicted. _"No, I just. I do not know. You sound like him. Axel. His rage tells me he is like the others. Barbaric. Destructive. Unloving. He cares for Thora, though she is more amenable and likely just tells him what he wants to hear."_ Kairos' words feel empty and forced but they make sense to him. _"You Zenobia are not... them. You've cared for me as a true companion. Like my master... a pure..."_ Kairos paused looking confused almost pained _"No need to be sorry."_ She reached out to pat Kairos on the head once more, and she sighs, the sound of heartbreak. _“My friend, you are sorely mistaken about Axel. But it's not my place... nor my job to show you this. I could, if it were asked of me... but, You will see in time, that, although you and your previous master had a wonderful life, your view is much too narrow because of it. I only hope, that mistakes of your past aren't repeated because of this._ ” she then turns to start walking again, towards the inn, her hands behind her back, much less unbalanced than before.

_“Oh! One more thing, not having somewhere to fit in, usually leads to some serious life skills and adaptation for survival. Had I not learned to speak and fight like the elves from my father, I may not be where I am standing today.”_

Having to deal with the underlying racism, from someone she’d cared for and protected at one point, really hurt. So, by time they’d returned to the Inn, she was barely keeping herself together. Axel’s cheerful greeting nearly broke her. _"Hey you two, the walk went farther than planned, but it was refreshing. I hope you two enjoyed chatting."_ Axel closed his eyes for a minute before kneeling down in front of Thora and Kairos. _"You ready you two?"_ The scene playing out in front of her caused a bittersweet smile to cross her lips.

 _"You know I never am, but..."_ Thora paused turning so only Axel could see her face before revealing a smug grin. _"You're never alone. If you do not do as asked, I will know."_

  
Axel trying to not react. _"You know I will. I swear on my Oath."_

Kairos huffed. "Just get on with it." He laid down with no intention of getting petted.

Thora ran her head under Axel's hand one last time before trying to nuzzle Kairos, who pulled away _. "Okay. If you're that upset still, be that way.”_

Axel closed his eyes again, and dismissed the cats. They slowly changed size and more statue-like until resting in totem form in Axel's hand. He looked at Zenobia. _"I apologize if Kairos spoiled your time. He gets cranky, which Thora assures me is just who he is sometimes. Never bothers to talk much save for wanting to be around you."_ Axel laughs. _"Cats are wonderful creatures, if a bit fickle._ "

she felt compelled to let Axel know of what’s been eating at his lion companion, so she just smiled almost sadly. “ _No, my time was not spoiled. He has much to learn, and my fear is, that he will learn it too late..”_ she let that sentiment hang, before continuing. “ _He’s had some hard hitting news this evening. My fear, is that some past prejudice, is really going to cost him.”_ Axel tilts his head. _"Thora has spent more time with him than I, as you now know. She says he often has tiffs, but cannot for certain say the cause. I will defer to her judgement and leave it be. Perhaps the events of the past battle got into his head. I would think something like that affects you, immortal or not. Thora did perish for a moment and no matter how often that happens, I hardly doubt it gets any easier."_ The concern clears from his face. Zen inhales then exhales on a sigh _“_ _I do know the cause. well.. at least a portion of it. Yes, the past battle is a thorn in his side as it were, but it's more related to the Elf he use to travel with.”_ she shrugs _“If you know anything at all about the nature of Elves, you will be able to piece together why he is the way he is. If I were to take a guess, he's having a serious issue with that time in his life, and then finding out that I am in fact the epitome of what his previous master detested._ ” Axel's eyebrow raises. _“You mean to say he's grumpy because I'm a dirty human?”_ He almost shrugs it off until he realized she brought up her bloodline. _“Wait. You can't possibly mean to say he hates the only person he wants to sniff about on? That's madness in its purest form._ ” By this point, Zen is near breaking point, but she continues, sighing with a shrug “ _When what you were brought up on, is hate for humans and_ ** _half bloods_** ” she emphasizes _“Only to find out that someone you care for is the embodiment of that, it's gonna cause a very serious internal struggle. I am not immune to this treatment, from others, but I've grown somewhat numb to it. Being what I am, I can only use the skills I've learned so that others over look that I am neither one or the other. I honestly hope, his internal crisis is solved by the next time they are needed. Having your world turned completely upside down in a matter of hours is a hard pill to swallow.”_

She then smiles, but it's just a mask now, as it never reaches her eyes _“Just, so you know, and I'm not sure that it matters to you or not.. but I defended you to him. Saying his opinion of you was way off the mark and his prejudice from the time spent with his elven master, is blinding him to what is right in front of him. That it was not my place to show him why he is wrong, I could.. do it. but it's not asked of me.”_

 _"This cannot be news to Thora. Albeit if it is, Kairos does not listen in the totem as she does, and she most certainly does now.”_ Axel holds up the totem. _"Surely he cannot have just now noticed you were."_ Motions to Zenobia. _"I mean he may be a bit too proud for my taste, but his taking to you was no less different than a fairy tale romance."_ He chuckles. _"I would wager he was asking you to make his cubs when you two were alone how he fawned over you."_

Zen simply shakes her head in disagreement. _“In our conversation, twice I brought up my lineage, and it wasn’t until I pointedly asked him that he realized it. Axel, I'm not about to cause strife with you, Thora, and Kairos. As I said, I was given a glimpse into his past. I've shared what I know and could be trigger points into why he is the way he is, it's only right that you know, as their current master. However, pride, is a hard thing to overcome, and then there's just the nature of cats.. If Kairos can not overcome his internal struggle.. well.. lets just hope it doesn't go that way shall we?”_  
_“I think.. i'm gonna go for another walk around the block, alone this time, before turning in.. today, well, it's been more exhausting than i anticipated and i need to clear my mind._ ” she takes a deep breath exhales slowly as she turns to walk back out the door. Having to reveal so much in a short time brought up some painful memories of her past. Pulling her hat snug and fixing her hair to further conceal her ears and face, a single tear would fall as the door closed behind her.


	2. The Grand Melee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's short tempered and her head is in a fog. A night of sleep did NOTHING to ease her heart.  
> Tiny fierce Zen is out looking for a fight.  
> You know what they say, be careful what you wish for.. you just might get it.
> 
> Zen - half elf Bard  
> Sickle - Warforged rogue  
> Leosin - Leader of the Harpers and ally to our party of adventurers.

The next morning, it wasn’t any better. Waking early, she deliberately tames her curls and braids her hair back into a french braid, which would would mean the upper reaches of her vicious scar are not hidden, nor her ears. She leaves her hat in the room as she wanders down to the dining room for some breakfast and a hot cup of tea with honey. Over breakfast, she decided a fight was the best way to get the hurt and anger out of her system, sweat it out and take a few hits in the process. While musing over breakfast, Sickle walks into the main room of the inn and smiles at Zen and Axel _“I hope everyone rested well. I hope Leosin is close by.”_ She looks up at Sickle somewhat distracted by her thoughts. _“As rested as possible. I've a good idea where Leosin is and it's not far, but we can, and should take care of your Armor first.”_ Finishing her breakfast she stands and the two head over to the markets, to a leather smith. Giving the smith a detailed description of what is wanted for the armor, they in turn give a fair price and the amount of time it’ll take to craft it. Zen turns to Sickle, _“I think it’s worth the wait, and it’s fairly priced. We’ve got some time yet.”_ Sickle seems to be in agreement and responds to the smith _“Yes, this is good. Thank you.”_ Sickle left a deposit with the smith, arranging to pay the rest upon completion. Zen turns to move to the next destination. Almost on autopilot. “ _I got message that Leosin is over at the meeting hall Sickle, so we should go there, and you can speak with him.” “Thank you Zenobia. You are so amazing.”_ His sincere words brought a small grin to her face, but today, it wasn’t enough to break through the clouds in her mind and heart. “ _Thanks Sickle. Let’s be off to the meeting hall, so you can have your chat with Leosin.”_ Sickle returned the smile and followed her to the meeting hall. They soon arrived to the meeting hall and were shown to a sitting room, Zen proceeded to sit in one of the chairs to wait. It was about 15 minutes before Leosin arrived. “ _I’m sorry for the delay, dear friends, how can I help you?”_  Zen stands “ _Morning Leosin, Sickle has some questions for you.. I’m just here because he needed help in finding you.”_ her unusually abrupt manner was not unnoticed by Leosin, who notices the formality, and smiles a bit remorsefully. “ _Your deeds do you credit. Your heart is always in the right place. How may I be of service Sickle?”_ Sickle at that very moment adds, “ _Please stay Zenobia, Unless you have other things to do.”_ She smiles at Sickle in small apology “ _I’ve no pressing matters this morning, save perhaps finding a sparring partner.. But that will keep. I’ll just sit while you chat with Leosin. Apologies. I had a very rough night, and I really do know better.”_ Offering a slight bow before going to sit in one of the chairs along the back wall. _“I would be glad to spar with you”_ Sickle offers before turning to Leosin, with a very determined look. “ _Some time back Leon approached you about permanently making me resistant to fire. Is this something you can accomplish now?”_  Leosin looks thoughtful for a moment before answering. “ _Yes, I do believe it can be done. Though, this is not something I can personally accomplish, but i know someone who can. Would you prefer I send someone to meet you? Or, would you both be willing to come with me? It will be up to you and the wizard to discuss payment, you understand?”_

 _“I do understand, and I am willing to go now. Zenobia is welcome to come, but is obviously free to do as she wishes.”_ She looks up at the sound of her name bringing her full attention to the two of them from where she is sitting. _“If I am not needed right now, I think i’m going to go wander about for a bit, probably find that sparring partner.”_

“ _I am thankful for your assistance Zen. If you cannot find a sparring partner by the time I return, I would be happy to spar with you.”_ Zen offers a smile to sickle. “ _Thank you. I appreciate your offer.”_ Leosin and Sickle made plans to go over to the wizard school as she was heading out the door. Shading her eyes a bit from the sun with her hand she scanned the streets of water deep and started walking. She’d found out that the City Watch would be as good a place as any to find what she sought, and began, almost on autopilot in that direction..her mind wandering back to last night’s events.When she looked up to get her bearings, she realized she was in the temple district.. Specifically in front of the Paladin’s temple, hearing sounds of mock battle she shrugged. A fights a fight, and proceeded towards the sounds of mock battle. Soft yet determined footsteps take her to the temple gates, where the sounds are loudest. Her favored rapier and dagger at her sides and throwing daggers strapped to her right leg, she speaks to the closest guard. _“Sounds like a lot of fun going on in there, would I be permitted to join?”_  The guard looks Zen over and shrugs. _“Anyone who is willing to defend the city against invaders is welcome to join. The only rules we have are..”_ and begins to tick them off on his fingers “ _no activating magic weapons, no killing each other, when someone is down they leave the ring, no personal grudges in or out of the ring, keep it civil.. In so far as a grand melee can be civil.”_ It would seem that today, was to be a grand melee of sorts she learned. Perfect! She thought. Several rounds of fighters to work through and vie for the victor’s spot. She wasn’t looking for the win, merely a good fight. Work up a good sweat and burn off the hurt and anger. She nods with a smirk at the guard _“Aye, I can agree to those terms, and I’m pretty sure that I fall into the *Defend the City* even if in the broadest of terms. I appreciate you allowing me to join.”_ She then reaches into one of her bags, pulling out a handful of pins, taking the long end of her braid, wrapping it bun style against her head then pinning the thick bun in place along with several locks of hair that had fallen astray. _“So, I can just go in then?”_ The guard nods. _“Once the melee starts, you leave when you’re eliminated”_  

“ _That’s just leave the field correct? Am I allowed to stay and watch after I’m out?”_

“ _Oh Yes! You’re welcome to stay, you just can’t participate until the next round begins”_

A delighted grin crosses her face. “ _Perfect! Thank you!”_ Zen offers the guard a bow before proceeding through to the yard.

As Zen stepped onto the fields, she realizes the lighter armored foes tend to be on the outside of the ring. Additionally, those who are on the outer rings seem to be less skilled than those on the inner rings. Moving  to enter the inner rings, as surely, she thought, was more skilled than most, but are stopped _"Sorry, but anyone who hasn't been on the sands before earns their right to fight in the center rings. It's a rule of the sands."_   There's no disrespect meant, it's more of a "we're all equal here" thing. “ _Apologies”_ she flashes a winning smile to them _“Thank you for letting me know.”_ walking back over to the outer ring, she waits for a turn inspecting her favorite dagger and her rapier just for something to pass the time.

**The Klaxon sounds and a cheer goes up from those assembled. Fighters break off one on one some in pairs.**

Zen finds herself squaring off against a fighter in chain wielding a long sword and short sword. his first strike is fast but leaves an opening on his flank. At the sound of the klaxon she replaces her dagger and grips the hilt of her rapier ready for the fight. She just grins up at the fighter in front of her, side stepping to dodge the attack and noticing the opening left she goes for it, 2 swift attacks to his flank. The fighter had intended to pull you off balance with the feint so he dodged the first blade but did not expect the second hit, causing him to be eliminated. He's obviously disappointed that he was eliminated so quickly, but has encouraging words for catching him off guard. _“There are a few other fighters who drop their opponents just as quickly.”_ She nods to the fighter and passes off a most charming smile _“I find it easiest when people underestimate me. Best of luck to you in the future and thanks for the tip._ ” She moves to the next available fighter

The nature of her leather armor among all the plate and chain gave her a small advantage in the early fights. Walking with her guard still up, but on mostly silent feet due to the nature of her armor,  she approaches another fighter still in the outer circle ..still looking for a decent fight. Having been warned by the first fighter that there are others with as much dexterity as herself, she was ready for the next almost surprise attack, as she had located two fighters who just closed. She was looking to catch one by surprise, but the flash of light off to the right had her dodging just enough to miss being slashed by a short sword. She was not the only one trying to be stealthy. Zen laughs delightedly, as she dodged the sword, turning just enough and  going in for the attack on the one that just swung at her, in a swift motion she aims two attacks at her opponent, but is not quick enough as he’d dodged just at the last moment and out of range. Zen was having none of that, turning up the charm and taunting the fighter she calls out _“Aww, don’t feel like dancing? Your loss handsome!”_ She turns, looking like she’s about to find another target, knowing full well, most men can’t turn down a challenge, when she hears “ _With you, I’d love to dance, gorgeous.”_  She smiles to herself, knowing he had taken the bait. He dashed in, to close the gap, short sword ready for the strike. She ducks under the sword, as if it were a dance, grabbing the hilts of her rapier and matched dagger, wielding them forth into his diaphragm, immediately dropping and eliminating him. She looks at the fighter she just eliminated _“Sorry Dear, it would seem to be your loss this round. Good luck in the future.”_

She keeps moving towards the center, around her more combatants continue to drop. It wasn’t long before two more fighters began to close in on her, making sure to keep her flanked at all times. Acknowledging them, she flashes them a winning smile. “ _I seem to be without a dance partner, would either of you two care to fill that position?”_  Readying herself, her stance shifts slightly, rapier at the ready for a slashing flourish, to hit them both at the same time. She catches one of the fighters, eliminating him, the second dodges her strike dancing out of range. Two more fighters appear in the gap from the one that left. A grin flashes “ _It would seem my dance card is about to fill  up, let’s hope it’s a lively one, eh fellas?”_ Readying herself for the next fight she brushes some now stray hairs from her face, and keeps an eye out for the one fighter out of range. The three before her charge in, one right after another, watching for her move..silly boys. A wild grin flashes across her face, her stance changes, almost imperceptibly, taking them head on in a mobile flourish, aiming to knock them back in a domino like effect into one behind then in rapid succession swinging at the third that could come into range. They were all clearly expecting her to dodge left or right, not meet them head on and charge the middle. The first and third fighters are out. The one in the middle she didn’t manage to strike so they were still in. Somewhere to the side she hears one of them grumble as they’re leaving the field, _“Fuck! Those weapons aren’t just for show.”_  She chuckles a light sheen of sweat showing on her now, loose tendrils sticking to her face and back of her neck. _“Thanks boys! That was a great dance! We’ll have to go another round sometime!”_

Turning her full focus on the one fighter left, fire in her hetero-chromatic eyes, rapier in hand deceptively looking at rest, though her guard is up. _“Let’s dance handsome, I was hoping for a good dance partner today, will you be the one that matches my rhythm?”_  Studying him, she notices he’s different than the rest. His armor is covered by a purple tabard. He’s the 5th opponent. Their eyes meet and he smiles _“Cormyr! To arms!”_ he calls out, his voice carrying through the arena and echoes of _“Dragon knights heed the call”_ could be heard. Zen doesn’t look away. Doesn’t want to give her opponent the chance to strike her unaware. Feeling this would be the match she sought she readied herself for the fight. Four others surround her. Opponents are equipped with a great sword, three with sword and shield, and one a lance. All the fighters have similar armor. In unison they shout _“ FOR CORMYR!”_  She was essentially surrounded. Figuring the lancer would be easiest to pick off first, she aimed one of her daggers for his hand in attempt to disarm, followed by two strikes with her rapier. The lancer deflected her dagger and the knight next to her blocked her sword attacks with his shield. Her attacks were blocked, following a taunt from the lancer, _“Formidable opponent one on one, doll. But you face a squad now”_ She gave them her best smile and returned the statement in kind _“Aye, that would seem to be the jist of it, you sure know how to sweet talk a girl”_  before dashing in with a mobile flourish in an attempt to give herself room and single one out. Seasoned fighters, working as a squad was a challenge she’d not faced, and they break apart but take no hits, leaving her toward the outside of the ring again, with another taunt of  “ _Next time you want to come play, doll, you look me up.”_ The lancer laughed and the squad of knights closed ranks moving toward the middle of the ring, leaving Zen even more angry than before.

She stood, stubborn and defiant in that middle ring alone. The second wave of fighters about to rush in. This round, would be 3 touch to leave. The Klaxon rang the fighters rushed in. Still looking for that fight - she saw it in the closest opponents about to reach her. Laughing, and probably sounding a bit daft for it, she began to sing, an old battle song, as she rushed to meet all three of them, a slashing flourish, a swift second strike and ducking to spin and sweep the leg of the next closest. Hitting all three fighters, they still have a chance to hit back, as this round the rules are three strikes before out. Other fighters flow around her and the fighters like water making for the center ring. Seemingly out of nowhere three daggers land where she was standing just moments before, as she rises from the leg sweep she’s faced with a warforged wielding two short swords green light flickering from his eyes. Taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly, her choice was made when she stepped into the arena, she’s not backing down now. With her guard up once more she’s ready for the fight. A flash of bright green light and the warforged is gone, the two she previously struck, attack in concert. FINALLY, the fight she’s been looking for has begun. The dance of blades. One in front, one from behind. She’s already moving, pulling two more daggers from her bandolier quickly aiming for the feet of the one behind, in effort to slow him down she’s poised with the rapier in her right hand to take two swift strikes at the one in front of her. One of the daggers hits while the other misses, as her attention is to the attacker in the front, there’s a sharp pain in her flank. Two bright red glowing marks, she was clearly hit but no sign of the attacker, and now there’s intense burning pain in her left leg. Stumbling and letting out a long string of curses, catching herself, she aims for the attacker in front of her once more with a slashing flourish with a quick second succession of a second strike. Having momentarily forgotten about her second attacker she’d left herself open for attack. With her own daggers, he strikes with the butt end of the daggers between her shoulders, knocking the wind from her _“I believe these are yours.”_  Stumbling she looks back over her shoulder with a beautiful smile, despite the burning pain in her leg and nearly being breathless. _“Aye… that they would be.. Thank ye.. For the fight. Look me up.. Some time.. I owe ye for.. Giving me a great fight..”_ Disengaging from the fighters she slowly moves to collect the daggers and places them back into the holster on her thigh. Her hair is unpinned, braid falling straight to the base of her spine, other tendrils of hair are loose curling around her face, and stuck in others from sweat. Sheathing her rapier, and holding her left side, she limps slowly off the field and out of the arena towards the exit of the temple.

Seeing the guard she met upon entering, she flashes a bright smile as she leans against the wall for support. “ _That was .. so much fun.. But.. some of .. those boys.. Need to learn..how to.. Treat a girl..”_ These were the last words she spoke before sliding down the wall unconscious, smile still upon her face.


	3. No rest for the weary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No rest for the weary.. Just barely conscious and she's out playing detective.. what could go wrong .. right?  
> Time to regroup..
> 
> Zen - Bard  
> Sickle - Rogue  
> Axel- Paladin  
> NPC Ontharr - Leader of The Gauntlet  
> NPC Lady Omilynn (Lynn) - War Cleric & Party healer

The guard shares her smile having seen enough come off the field the thrill of the fight still ringing in their blood. His eyes narrow at the wound on her thigh and he gestures to one of the squires around the ring _"Have the healers see to the poison. Immediately.”_ The squire lifts Zen and carries her out of the training arena. The guard looks back at the field scanning for the intruder

Zen comes around in an unfamiliar area. Looking around she sees many clerics tending to wounds. Just as she’s sitting up on the edge of her cot, she spots Axel with a familiar looking entourage. Feeling like hell and probably looking like it when Axel notices her sitting on the cot. _“It would seem your protectors failed you again. I need you to find Sickle and Leon. leave Shamash and Lynn to me.”_ She grins over at him. _“No, they did not fail me. I brought this upon myself.”_ she then says softly, looking away _“Sometimes, the best way… to smother what’s ...bothering you, is to fight.. It out.”_ Cringing with a somewhat self-deprecating laugh, the hits she took still hurt. _“Though, whatever hit me…Twice mind you, burned like hell.. THAT.. that I was NOT … expecting.”_ she looks down to her left side and left leg. _“As..”_ she takes a moment to breathe and steady herself, _“To finding Sickle… and Leon, I’m pretty sure.. I know where.. Sickle is. I parted ways with him.. Before coming here. I do not know.. Where Leon is, but..”_  she winces “ _I will check his regular haunts first.”_  She slowly moves her body, making sure it’s all still intact, wincing in pain as she rolls her shoulders. Yep, that’s gonna take a while. She catches snippets of conversation going on around her. Poison? There wasn’t supposed to be anything other than melee weapons. No magics were supposed to be used. Something foul was going on. That would explain the immense burning pain in her left leg after that strike though.

Many questions rolling through her mind were pushed to the back, they could be puzzled out and answered at a later time. Looking back over to Axel she poses the most pressing one to him. _“Axel, how uh, urgent is it that we find them?”_ He answered as soon as his healing magic cleansed the older knight of the poison. _“The poison’s full dose, I believe was meant for me. I know this poison. Do you recall the Inn where we first met?”_  He looked at her, fully trying to impress upon the meaning of this event. She could only nod with a slight grin _“Aye, there’s no way i could forget that…”_ she stops her eyes going a bit wide, realizing the full extent of that night, and then looking down to her side where she was struck. _“So, we were poisoned..?”_ she let the comment hang like an almost unbelievable question..which if her memory served, it was the cultists behind this, and they used a very very nasty poison, wyvern blend if memory served. Axel continues “ _Indeed. I have cleansed this from myself once before. I fear our friends may also receive visitors._ Axel’s tone and face turn deadly serious. _“Find Sickle and ask him to not leave your side, since you know where he is. I will seek Lynn first.”_  Nodding to her he turned to leave, with the entourage following him. Zen nodded back to Axel. _“Alright, I’ll.. move as fast as I can.”_ She stands and bows to the clerics _“Thank you, for your services. They no doubt, just saved my life.”_ She then moves to make her way out of the temple, and back into the direction of the meeting hall, as quickly as her battered not fully healed body would allow.

 Making her way through Waterdeep, she unpins her hair the rest of the way, allowing for her braid to fall loose, then starts unraveling the french braid in her hair. Shaking it loose gently once finished. She tucks the pins and leather wrap into one of her side pouches, continuing on her way to find Sickle, remaining vigilant as she goes. Hoping she catches up to him sooner rather than later. She wished she could have rested a bit longer, if for only to have more function from her heavily protesting body.

 Zen makes it all the way back to the inn first, with no sign of Sickle. She goes in, up to her room, for a fresh change of clothes, and to grab her hat. Making her way carefully back outside, there was still no sign of Leon. At least not here at the Inn. On exiting the inn, Sickle is there seemingly waiting for her. He’s very excited going on about his new protections. _“Zen! How did your sparring go? Look at this! I have protection against fire!”_ he pointed to the small flame of garnet near their right shoulder. She doesn’t have the usual smile on her face, and a change of clothes doesn’t quite mask the fact that she’s still looking worse for the wear. “ _That’s so wonderful Sickle…. Sparring_ ..” she coughs a little _“We’ve got trouble. We need… to find Leon. He could be in trouble.”_ she shifts very carefully “ _Axel said that you and I were not to separate.”_ Sickle’s response is immediate and almost hurt yet defiant sounding. _“Axel does not need to tell me to protect my friends. You and I will find Leon immediately.”_ Going to search the areas he last saw Leon looking for clues, Zen followed behind, at a slower pace. “ _Who hurt you Zen?”_ his tone was dangerously flat _“Who threatens my friends?”_ She paused briefly before answering. _“I..I’m not sure. There.. Was what looked like .. a black warforged that got into the arena… he hit me with poisoned blades..I think it was him… what happened after i passed out.. I.. I don’t know. But.. I heard in the Cleric’s room that it was possibly a Wyvern’s poison of sorts.”_ She rolls her shoulder a bit and winces.. That’s still gonna sting for a bit. _“I think Axel may know what’s up.. But he made it a point for me to remember .. back to when we first met him.. I think.. I think it may be related…” “Related. So.. the Cult attacks us directly? They finally quit hiding and made a move”_ Sickle said, mulling over the information. Zen nodded. _“It would seem so. Which is why, we need to get to Leon.. OR..a message to him. We need to find Leosin, he may be able to get a message to Leon, or help us find a way to get to him before something happens..”_

Sickle pointed over to the Inn. _“That is the last place I saw him”_ She looks back over her shoulder, turning slightly, cringing with the pain of moving the wrong way. _“Inside? I must of just missed him then.. Let's go back inside and have a chat then.”_ Sickle quickly interjected “ _That was yesterday, if you were upstairs and he wasn’t there, then Leosin may be our best bet. But Leosin left us at the hall saying he had matters to attend to.” “Ah, well no, I didn’t see him up there.”_ she sighed and grimaced..breathing still hurt. “ _Let’s go see if Leosin is still at the meeting hall then.”_ She starts of in that direction, Sickle falling in behind her. _“You say you were attacked by a warforged?”_ Holding her left side she keeps pace stopping just outside the hall. “ _Aye.. it was slightly taller than I am.. And dark as night, bright green eyes.. It was there.. Then gone.. I didn’t have time to react to it with two others comin’ at me. It was the second round of combat.. And when i’d turned to one of the others… I was hit fast and hard.. My leg still feels weird.”_

 Entering the meeting hall she sees Ontharr about to leave. _“Bar brawl?”_ he asked seeing them both. “ _Ontharr, I wish it only was.. I.. we, need to find Leon or get a message to him. Its urgent”_ Zen answered a bit out of breath. Ontharr’s demeanor changes. _“He went to Candlekeep for some studies. What’s going on?”_ Zen takes a steadying breath, and proceeds to fill Ontharr in on all the details she knows to this point. He thinks a moment before replying. _“Well, I can certainly get the message to him, but,”_ he looks to Sickle “ _Have you tried the Harpers?”_ Sickle appeared to remember something, as he reached into his pouch. Pulling out a small badge he holds it tightly in his hands and mutters softly _“Leon, there has been a cult attack on Zen and Axel. Fear for your life. You can respond to this message”_ Zen offers a week but sincere smile to Ontharr. “ _Thanks for reminding him Ontharr.. But if we need to get to him.. Is that a possibility? I need to possibly find some sort of antivenom for wyvern poison, just to be safe..”_  Ontharr frowns in thought. _“We could get you to Candlekeep, but then you have to find him.. And that is much easier said than done in that labyrinth”_ At that moment Sickle chimed in. _“Zen, Leon is safe in Candlekeep. The Cult attacked but Leon Prevailed. He will return very soon”_ A visible look of relief can be seen on her face. _“Thank goodness….”_ The strength leaves her body at the news, the nerves and tension she was running on vanish, as she slumps to the floor but doesn’t land on it. Sickle had moved quickly to catch her. _“Are you still injured?! I can carry you to a healer! Ontharr! Is there a healer here?”_ His rapid fire questions and obvious concern made her genuinely smile up at him. _“I’m fine.. Just a bit.. Over taxed and relieved… I was barely back conscious when I was told i needed to find you and Leon..”_ Ontharr nods looking a little puzzled.. _“Yes, we can find one easy enough. Though, what happened to the Lady Omilynn?”_ Zen answers that question sounding tired and weak “ _Lady Omilynn, last I knew.. Was out of commission as it were..she said that she needed several days to recover .. from our bout with the green dragon.”_ Ontharr’s brow furrows. _“Her father will not be happy.. Let me find a healer”_ Ontharr leaves to find a cleric. Zen replies as Ontharr is about to leave, to hopefully ease his mind “ _I also know, that Axel..went to find her to make sure she was safe..”_ she closes her eyes, still looking a bit pale. _“I just need to rest a moment.. Wyvern poison is not fun.. I’m pretty sure none is left.. The clerics at the paladin temple ..made sure..”_ Zen falls asleep exhausted against Sickle as they wait for the clerics to arrive. She’s still out cold when the clerics arrive a short time later completely curing her of any lingering poisons and exhaustion. She wakes shortly after, feeling near 100%. Rolling her shoulders she could tell the bruises she fought for are still there. The wounds are her side and leg are all but healed, looking just slightly angry but her range of motion is now almost at full.

She looks up at Sickle with her usual charming smile. _“Thank you, my friend. I appreciate your kindness..even if I brought this on myself.”_ Giving him a hug, she asks to be released to stand on her own. Once she standing on her own, and he can see that she’s fine, he pulls out the Harper’s badge and again sends a message to Leon _. “Where will you return to, so i can make sure no one lies in wait? You can reply to this message.”_ Having her full wits about her now she’s thinking ahead. _“We should go get some antivenom. If the Cult is playing dirty now, it’s better to be prepared.”_ She looks up at Sickle. “ _Did he say where he was going to be?”_ Sickle tries the badge once more but it seems inert. _“I fear we have exhausted the magic of the badge for today. He did not say, just that he would be back late tonight.”_ She then proceeds to let a long string of curses out. _“This is not good. If we do not know where he will return too..”_  She just kinda stops mid sentence. Something she should know about this.. It’s just out of grasp. Sickle’s train of thought went down another path. “ _So they will have the rest of the day to lay a trap. Yes, his response was less than helpful. Was the warforged that attacked you killed? Restrained?”_

_“I don’t know. I woke up in the clerics hall. The battle was already over.”_

_“Let's go find out. If it’s free and walking about, I want to know.”_

_“Alright.”_ She looks to Ontharr “ _Thank you for all your assistance today”_ she gives him a slight bow.   
“ _Be Safe friends” Ontharr says as they’re parting ways._ _  
_

Zen waves goodbye to Ontharr. As she leaves the hall with Sickle she looks up at him and says “ _We should stop by an apothecary before heading back to the Paladin Temple. I want some antivenom, as I cannot heal poison.”_ Sickle nods to Ontharr on his way out _“Thank you, for the healers.”_ Answering Zen, with his hand resting on the hilt of his dagger “ _Agreed”_

She laughs a bit to herself while walking, before saying “ _I’ll need to find a blacksmith at some point as well, I’m down one dagger from that fight, but, it will keep. The antivenom is more important as is getting the other information about that  apparent warforged too.”_ As she continues walking towards the market district, Sickle hands her one of his two normal daggers. _“I haven’t used these since I received the dagger of poison. Keep it.”_ She looks up at him “ _Are ye certain? I mean, i don’t mind, it saves me a bit of money.”_ He just nods.


End file.
